La magie sa fait des étincelles
by Lils1
Summary: James s'était promis en devenant professeur de ne jamais enlever de points aux Gryffondors. Mais si Evans continuait à le chercher, elle allait finir par le trouver, foi de Maraudeur!


Disclaimer : A part quelques personnages que j'ai inventé, tout le reste appartient à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 1 : Poudlard, nous revoilà 

Du haut de la table des professeurs, James Potter balayait distraitement des yeux la grande salle. Son regard passait d'un visage à l'autre, cherchant à une tête familière. Il finit par abandonner, déçu. A quoi s'était-il attendu de toute façon ? Il avait quitté l'école il y a 5 ans avec et toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait étaient depuis longtemps parties. Son regard tomba alors sur une masse compacte d'élèves terrorisés, regroupés près des grandes portes. Les premières années étaient _enfin_ arrivés. La cérémonie de répartition n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Il étouffa de justesse un bâillement. Le choixpeau avait finit de chanter, et James laissa ses pensées vagabonder alors qu' Alexander Abiga était envoyé à Serdaigle. Poudlard. Il ne pensait pas y revenir de sitôt. Il ne pensait même pas y retourner.

James avait passé à Poudlard ses plus belles années, entourés de ses amis, et ils s'étaient battit ensemble une sérieuse réputation de fouteur de trouble. James eut un pincement de cœur en pensant à ses amis. Sirius Remus et Peter. Ils allaient terriblement lui manquer cette année. Poudlard sans eux n'était plus Poudlard.

Il fut tirés de sa rêverie en voyant les plats se remplirent de mets qui répandaient une délicieuse odeur sous le plafond enchanté. James se servit abondamment de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. La cérémonie avait duré une éternité et il était affamé.

Autour de lui, les conversations avaient repris. Il tourna sa tête pour mieux observer ses nouveaux collègues. Collègues ? Le mot sonnait faux. Ils étaient presque tous ses anciens professeurs. Le corps professorale avait en effet très peu changé en 5 ans. Le professeur de métamorphose McGonagall, les traits sévères, était assise à côté du professeur d'enchantements Flitwick. Ils étaient tous les deux en grande conversation. Conversation probablement assommante, pensa James. Slughorn, le professeur de potion semblait partagé entre le désir de vider le plus vite possible son assiette, et celui de discuter avec sa voisine. Celle-ci avait des cheveux noirs coupés cours, et d'étrange yeux jaunes. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Elle essayait pour le moment d'éviter les postillons que projetait Slughorn autour de lui en s'écartant discrètement vers la gauche. Le résultat était comique à voir, et James se dépêchât de détourner son regard, se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire. Hagrid, le garde chasse, dominait la table de sa hauteur, et sont rire sonore lui value plusieurs œillades réprobatrices de McGonagall. Il plaisantait avec un professeur que James ne connaissait pas. Il avait la quarantaine et le regard doux, mais plusieurs cicatrices profondes entaillaient son visage. Le professeur de botanique Chourave, une petite sorcière un peu grassouillette lui sourit quand il croisa son regard, sourire auquel il répondit avant de reprendre son inspection. Assis au milieu de la table, Dumbledore, le directeur, observait ses élèves, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Puis s'en suivit quelques professeurs probablement tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres que James connaissait de vue mais qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Binns, le seul professeur fantôme fixait intensément son assiette. Il enseignait l'histoire, matière toute aussi intéressante que lui. Puis vient enfin Rusard, le détesté concierge. Il mangeait sans se préoccuper de se qui se passait autour de lui. James se plut à penser qu'il n'avait désormais plus à lui obéir (il ne l'avait de toute façon jamais fait).

James soupira. L'année allait être longue.

Lorsque les derniers desserts eurent disparu et que les appétits furent rassasiés, Dumbledore se leva. Le bruit des conversations mourut aussitôt et tous les yeux se posèrent sur le directeur qui entama son traditionnel discours :

« Chers élèves, bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je tient tout d'abord à rappeler aux élèves qu'il est formellement interdit de se rendre dans la forêt Interdite, et que tout élève trouvé en dehors de son lit après le couvre-feu sera puni. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également fait savoir que les élèves avaient la possibilité de lui demander la liste complète des choses interdites. » Un murmure amusé parcouru la salle. « Comme je suis sur que c'est ce que vous allez tous vous empresser de faire », repris-t-il les yeux pétillants, « je vais passer à l'annonce du nom des Préfet-en-Chef. Il s'agit du serdaigle Tonis Ambran ». Dumbledore se tut quelques instants, laissant le jeune homme blond en question se lever sous les applaudissements polis des élèves. « Et de la Griffondor Lily Evans » reprit-il. Alors que les applaudissement (beaucoup plus enthousiastes, constata James) retentirent à nouveau dans la grande salle, l'attention de James fut pour la première fois de la soirée pleinement retenue. Même de là où il se trouvait, il était évident pour James que la Lily Evans en question était très joli. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient légèrement et tombaient jusqu'à sa taille. Il ne pouvait les voir précisément, mais il devinait les traits fins et dessinés de son visage.

La nouvelle Préfète-en-chef sourit calmement et se rassit. Et James constata qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à la dévorer des yeux. Il remarqua plusieurs regards flatteurs qui s'étaient attardés sur la rousse alors que Dumbledore reprenait son discours. Il fronça les sourcils.

« …accueil aussi chaleureux à trois nouveaux professeurs… ». C'est ainsi que James appris que la jeune femme aux yeux jaunes s'appelait en réalité Bibine et quelle était la nouvelle prof de vol et que l'homme avec lequel discutait Hagrid, Mr Rougan, était chargé de l'étude des moldus. James se leva lorsque Dumbledore annonça le nom du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et remarqua non sans une pointe de fierté qu'il fut de loin le professeur le plus acclamé. Il distribua quelques clins d'œils charmeurs à des filles qui gloussaient, mais réserva son plus beau sourire à la belle rousse. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne lui accorda pas plus d'un regard avant de reporter son attention sur Dumbledore. James se rassit, vexé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Après tout tant pis pour elle, pensa t-il. Elle ne sait pas ce quelle rate.

« Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous bonne nuit » conclu le directeur. Un brouhaha pas possible accompagna la fin de son discours alors que professeurs et élèves se dirigeaient dans un désordre complet vers leur dortoir respectif. James se faufila parmi les élèves et obliqua dès qu'il put dans un couloir désert. Dumbledore lui avait montré sa chambre le matin même. L'avantage de connaître le château comme sa poche, c'est qu'en un rien de temps, il se retrouva devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements. Il représentait un vieux pirate appuyé contre ce qui semblait être la coque d'un bateau archaïque, et qui jetait des regards farouches à quiconque approchait.

James donna le mot de passe et le tableau pivota, révélant une grande chambre au mobilier ancien. Il avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'ici, il avait une vu imprenable sur la forêt interdite, qui, faiblement éclairée par la pleine lune, paraissait plus menaçante que jamais, avec ses arbres dont la hauteur vertigineuse se perdait dans la nuit.

« Désolé Remus » murmura-t-il, « je ne pourrait pas être de la partie ce soir ».

James tira les rideaux puis s'avança vers son lit, sur lequel il s'effondra sans aucune retenue. Les ressorts protestèrent vivement. Le lit était grand et confortable. Il fixa longuement le plafond, repensant à la journée qu'il avait passer, son retour à Poudlard, mais surtout à ce qui l'attendait demain.

« Je te déteste papa » marmonna-t-il.

Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par la chaleur du feu qui se consommait lentement dans la cheminée.

••••••••••••

Lily était assise sur son ancien lit dans le dortoir des septièmes années. En tant que préfète-en-chef, elle avait sa propre chambre. Mais comme après avoir vidé sa valise et soigneusement rangé toutes ses affaires, elle n'avait toujours pas sommeil, elle était venu voire ses amies.

Les filles se préparaient à dormir. Vranne sortit de la salle de bain en chemise de nuit, s'écartant à peine pour laisser entrer Naméra.

Vranne était, comme Lily, une enfant de moldu. D'origine autrichienne, sa famille était venue s'installer à Londres lorsque son père avait été promus ambassadeur. Du sang noble coulait dans ses veines et elle avait un jour raconté à Lily que ses parents auraient préférés qu'elle ne soit pas sorcière. Ils avaient tout d'abord refusés tout net qu'elle aille à Poudlard. Elle avait eu beau insister, argumenter, rien n'y avait fait. Mais quand leur fille avait décidé d'arrêter de se nourrir ou d'adresser la parole à qui que se soit, ils avaient finit par céder.

Physiquement, Vranne était très belle. Elle était plus grande que Lily, blonde, et ses yeux noirs en avait fait craquer plus d'un.

La jeune fille s'installa sous sa couette et se retourna vers Lily.

« Alors, tu as été voir _L'île aux sorcières_ ? » demanda-telle

C'est une chose que Lily appréciait particulièrement chez Vranne : son origine moldu. Lily avait grandi dans un monde moldu, et elle ne voulait pas l'oublier pour de celui des sorciers. Elle pouvait ainsi discuter film, musique ou sport moldu, parfois politique, rarement économie.

« Oh oui ! » s'enthousiasma Lily. Puis elle grimaça. « Tu as vu comment ils nous ont représenté ? Pleines de verrues ! Ils exagèrent. Pas étonnant après que les moldus aient peur de nous. »

S'en suivit une discussion animée sur le film qui ne pris fin que lorsque Naméra sortit à son tour de la salle de bain.

Fille unique, Naméra était issue d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers. Elle avait à peu près la même taille que Lily et ses cheveux châtains foncés ondulaient sur ses épaules. Deux grands yeux bleus foncés plantés sur son visage légèrement potelé parcouraient actuellement la chambre.

« Je ne vous est pas interrompue, j'espère ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si », répliqua froidement Vranne.

« Oh ? J'en suis vraiment désolée ». Répondis-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son armoire. Et quiconque ne la connaissait pas aurait pu affirmer qu'elle était sincère.

Lily préféra changer de sujet.

« Vous avez vu ? Potter est revenu. »

Lily se rappelait encore de la bande à Potter. Du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard, ils passaient leur temps en retenu. Et surtout, ils avaient fait perdre à Griffondor un nombre incalculable de points (et Lily détestait perdre des points). Alors elle avait énormément de mal à s'imaginer cet enquiquineur en professeur.

« Comment ne pas voir… » soupira Naméra.

« Qu'es que tu veut dire par là ? »

« Tu as quand même bien remarqué à quel point il était craquant, Lily? » poursuivit-elle, le regard dans le vague.

Lily devait bien admettre qu'avec ses cheveux en bataille et son corps bien battit, James Potter était plutôt séduisant. Mais elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre.

« Bof. De toute façon sa n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'on demande à un professeur c'est d'être compétent » décréta fermement Lily.

« Moi je suis d'accord avec Naméra » intervient calmement Vranne. « Je trouve Potter pas mal du tout. » Elle fixait maintenant Naméra sans ciller.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration ne fut brisé que par les rires étouffés des deux autres filles qui partageaient le dortoir. Elles semblaient en grande conversation, ignorant totalement la tension qui montait inexorablement dans la chambre.

« Mais c'est quand même un professeur » hésita Naméra.

Oh non. Lily savait très bien comment tout sa allait finir. « Ecoutez les filles… » . Mais ses amies l'ignorèrent superbement. Vranne, fixant toujours Naméra, repris :

« Bien sur ! Je m'en serais doutée. Tu trouves sûrement sa trop… », elle semblait chercher le mot adéquat « …contraignant » finit-elle.

« Non non, sa me va. » trancha Naméra. Ses yeux bleus d'habitude rieurs étaient maintenant froids. Elle ne quittait pas Vranne des yeux.

« Très bien »

« Très bien. »

Et elles tirèrent toutes les deux les rideaux de leur lit à baldaquin, plantant au milieux du dortoir une Lily irritée. C'est pas vrai qu'elles allaient remettre sa ? Apparemment si. L'été et les efforts de Lily n'y avaient rien changés. Elle soupira.

Après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit, Lily quitta silencieusement le dortoir.

Note de fin de chapitre :

Voilà. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.

Je voudrais aussi en profiter et m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il ne manquera pas d'avoir.

A bientôt.


End file.
